


Eyes Like Amber

by moovelope



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moovelope/pseuds/moovelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking into the mountain doesn't go exactly as planned for Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like Amber

Bilbo crept into the cavern as quietly as he could, which, admittedly, was pretty damn quiet. He tip-toed, invisible, past a few small piles of golden coins to inch towards the center chamber. Even this far away, he could hear the rumbling breath of the beast rattling his chest like thunder. Inching around a pillar, he finally caught sight of him.

He almost couldn’t wrap his mind around it. From all he had already seen on his journey, this had to be the most incredible. The dragon was curled up on giant heap of gold, snoring gently as smoke filtered out of his nostrils. The sheer size of the monster was terrifying. He could easily be crushed by one of those giant paws, if the beast didn’t take a fancy to eating him first. Or incinerating him. Or tearing him to shreds for that matter. Well, nothing for it but to go closer.

Bilbo quietly unsheathed his sword and held it out in front of him as he took a few more steps. Not that it would do any good, but he felt he should have some protection. Really, the best possible situation would be for Smaug to stay asleep so that Bilbo could scout ahead for the others. He needed to get the front doors open so that the dwarves could storm inside. Really, very simple, just keep going and everything will be alright. That is, until the rumbling began.

“It would be polite to say hello. Or is your species just naturally rude?” a deep voice came from behind him. Bilbo nearly fainted. “I cannot see you, but I can certainly smell you. So let’s stop hiding before I torch your general direction?”

Bilbo, frightened beyond his wits, slipped the ring off his finger and faced the dragon. It had barely moved on his golden perch, only picking his head up to look at him. The dragon’s eyes pierced his, making his legs tremble.

“Look! Completely visible. So, no fireworks, alright?” Bilbo said, holding his hands out in front of him. He realized he was swinging his sword around in a threatening manner. Best to stop that.

“There, much better. Now, you’re certainly not a dwarf. I know that smell intimately enough. Yet, you are short like one. What poor backwards race would you be?”

Bilbo had the grace to be too scared to take offence. “I- that would be hobbit. I’m a hobbit.” The dragon chuckled.

“A hobbit! An odd name for an odd creature. I suppose it fits.” Smaug said with amusement. His tail flicked lazily back and forth, knocking into cups and coins. Bilbo swallowed heavily. The dragon’s voice was like thunder in a distant storm, low but powerful.

“You know, I wasn’t actually trying… I’m really not here for gold. Just, passing through? Yeah, passing through. Didn’t mean to wake you up. You should, you know, get back to sleeping.” Bilbo lied, slowly edging backwards. Smaug’s tail smashed violently into the gold, spraying treasure into the air.

“Do you take me for a fool, hobbit?” Smaug asked, flames briefly flickering around his nostrils. He stood with feline grace, stalking slowly towards Bilbo.

“No, no I, I’m sure you’re a very intelligent dragon and-…” A fireball twice his size soared over his head, colliding with a pillar ten feet behind him.

“No being has ever wandered into these halls accidentally. All of the entrances are sealed, though you seem to have worked your way around that. No, hobbit, you are here for a specific reason. If it is not the gold, then what is it?” Smaug asked.

Bilbo held his breath as Smaug began to circle him. The beast stared at him, as though he could figure out from a look the purpose of Bilbo’s invasion. The dragon’s red scales gleamed with the golden light in the room, black horns curling back majestically behind his head and his eyes- Bilbo became breathless for another reason.

Smaug’s eyes were deep amber, flecked with brown and green and gold. They were nearly the size of Bilbo himself, a whole world of hues and colors. Smaug’s eyes reminded Bilbo of fresh honey stored in glass jars and of the last glint of sunlight on the horizon before the night settles in. He could do nothing but stare in amazement as the dragon examined him.

“Oh, how interesting,” Smaug hummed, “You came for _me_.”

The last word reverberated through Bilbo, nearly knocking him off his feet. His heart stuttered at the tone the dragon had used, that voice was so dangerous yet so enticing…no, something was wrong here.

“I, you know, I really would like for whatever glamor or magic you have over me to, you know, stop. Yes. That would be nice,” he gasped. Smaug paused in his pacing.

“You think I’m manipulating you? Hobbit, I have no such power. Are you saying you find my presence enchanting?” Smaug chuckled deeply. Bilbo realized that he was in much more trouble than he previously bargained for. An erection was not the appropriate response to this situation _at all_.

“Enchanting? Oh, no I wouldn’t say enchanting. Frightening, yes. In a good way, you understand. Very intimidating and all that,” Bilbo rambled, trying to edge away from Smaug’s warm breath. It really wasn’t helping.

“You’re frightened, but that is not all. You’re aroused, I can smell it. How interesting, hobbit.” Bilbo decided that since everything was going to hell, he might as well enjoy the ride.

“It isn’t ‘the hobbit’. It’s Baggins. Bilbo Baggins,” he said.

Smaug lifted up his head and roared with laughter. A few loose rocks fell from the ceiling nearby.

“Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit who was attracted to a dragon! Oh what a tale, I can barely believe it.”

“I’d rather not believe it either, thanks,” muttered Bilbo, eyes fixated on the movement of the beast around him.

“Oh, don’t act ashamed now, Bilbo. You might just prove to be entertaining,” Smaug said, blowing a strong puff of warm air over Bilbo. Bilbo coughed and spluttered at the scent of fire and smoke that shot up his nose.

“Entertaining? I don’t,” he coughed for a moment, “Think I can be very entertaining. I know a few riddles. That’s about it. I suppose I know a few jokes as well but overall-…”

Smaug’s tongue suddenly flicked out and brushed down the side of Bilbo’s face and neck, wiping away days of dirt and grime. Bilbo shuddered and wished that it was out of fear. The heat that was searing across his face said otherwise.

“I was actually considering other forms of entertainment,” Smaug said smugly.

“Oh dear sweet gods above, seriously?” Bilbo said, shocked beyond belief. Smaug snorted.

“No, of course not,” he replied. His tongue shot out once more, wrapping itself around Bilbo easily and drew the hobbit into Smaug’s mouth. Two bites and the hobbit was done for.

Smaug laid back on his pile of gold, using his tongue to dislodge something sharp from his teeth. He spat out the hobbit’s sword before falling back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I both dared each other to write Bilbo/Smaug. I chickened out halfway through, hers was TERRIFYING.


End file.
